marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Algrim (Earth-616)
| HistoryText = Early Life Algrim the Strong was one of the Dark Elves of the extra-dimensional realm of Svartalfheim who served the Dark Elves' ruler, Malekith the Accursed. He was one of the largest and strongest of his kind. Thor Malekith captured Lorelei, an Asgardian woman who had used a magical potion to make the Asgardian thunder god Thor fall deeply in love with her. To rescue Lorelei, Thor went to the English Cotswolds, where stood the faerie castle that serves as a nexus between Earth and the other dimensional faerie realm of Svartalfheim. Thor broke through into the world of faerie, and seeing Lorelei menaced by Malekith, became oblivious to everything else. Hence, he was easily ambushed by the superhumanly strong Algrim, who stood in shadow wearing ebony armor. Malekith had told Algrim he had chosen him to defeat Thor. But while Thor and Algrim fought each other, Malekith ordered that a pitfall be opened beneath their feet. Thor and Algrim fell down a great chasm towards a lake of molten lava. Thor summoned his magic hammer Mjolnir, which carried him to safety, but Algrim plunged into the magma. The magma's tremendous heat left Algrim on the brink of death. He would have been killed outright except that his enchanted armor protected him from the magma's full effects, and that his desire for vengeance on Thor gave him the will to live. In fact, the intense pain the magma caused him rendered Algrim amnesiac: not remembering the real reason why he fell into the lava, he knew only that Thor was somehow to blame. Kurse Algrim's hatred of Thor was sensed by the incredibly powerful Beyonder who had come to Earth to investigate the nature of desire. Intrigued, the Beyonder decided, as an experiment, to restore Algrim to health, give him vastly greater strength and remodel his armor, and then see what Algrim would do. Somehow sensing that he would find Thor in New York City, Algrim, now transformed into the being called Kurse, passed from Svartalfheim to Earth and began walking across the ocean bottom to get to New York. In New York City, Kurse mistook Beta Ray Bill for Thor and attacked him. Bill escaped death at the far stronger Kurse's hands by reverting to his original, non-super-powered form, in which he no longer resembled Thor. Driven by insane hatred, Kurse wreaked havoc in Manhattan as he searched for Thor. In the process he severely injured Margaret Power, mother of the superhuman children known as Power Pack. Power Pack sought out Kurse and succeeded in burying him alive by causing the collapse of a building under construction. Mrs. Power has since recovered. But Kurse succeeded in freeing himself that very same day, found Thor, and attacked him. Kurse was now stronger than Thor, so Thor donned his belt of strength, which doubled his strength. The observing Beyonder then vastly increased Kurse's strength so that it again greatly surpassed Thor's. Beta Ray Bill and Power Pack then arrived to join the battle. Thor used his hammer to project intensive heat at Kurse. The heat, reminding Kurse of the lava pit, reawakened his memories of how he came to fall into it. At last Kurse realized that it was not Thor but Malekith who was responsible, and his hatred therefore shifted from Thor to Malekith. On Thor's instructions, Energize, a member of Power Pack, absorbed energy from both Thor's and Beta Ray Bill's enchanted hammers and then fired a tremendously powerful ball of energy at Kurse, which rendered him unconscious. Thor then suggested to the Beyonder that Kurse be transported to Hel, the realm ruled by the Asgardian death goddess Hela, to search for Malekith, who might be there. Thor was also hoping that Kurse would cause trouble for Hela while he was there. The Beyonder agreed, and teleported Kurse to Hel. Kurse, the being formerly known as Algrim, saw through Malekith's disguise when he reached Asgard City. Kurse then broke Malekith's neck, apparently slaying him. Years later, Malekith was revealed to be alive once again. Malekith was believed to be killed by Kurse. Thor discovers that the Balder that was killed was really Malekith in disguise, and that it was Loki they placed in the dungeon. Hel Kurse wreaked havoc in Hel looking for Malekith, who was not there, and Hela had Kurse driven into Asgard itself Malekith impersonated Lorelei and tricked the Thing to drink some mead and then convinced him that it was Thor and Sif that killed her. He went on a rampage against them both, but overcame it when he tried to kill Sif and could not because it's not in his nature. Malekith realized that he must send someone else after them his old allies Kurse. In Asgard, Kurse beat his way past Heimdall, and plunged all the way down to Hel, where he demanded Malekith. Hela tried to stop him but to no avail, and he beas her easily becoming the new master of Hel. Lorelei told him that Malekith escaped to Earth, and he took her there. Once there, Kurse saw Thor as Malekith and begins to attack him. As the new master of Hel and Niffleheim, Kurse called forth dead monsters to destroy the one he believed to be Malekith. Thor and Sif battle Kurse's monsters, until they are joined by High Evolutionary and the Godpack. But they are still not making much progress, and Thor is swallowed by Jormungand. With the help of the Asgardians and the Godpack, Thor manages to free himself and start turning the tide again. Elsewhere, Jane sees Lorelei running away and follows her, and sees her change to Malekith. Jane saw Sif and goes to tell her what she saw, only to have a building fall on them. Hela arrived and proved her power by stopping them all. She revealed the entirety of Malekith’s plan, and made Kurse see Thor instead of Malekith. Hela orders her minions to find Malekith, but Thor told her no. She agreed to return them all to Hel, if Thor went with her. He agreed and made the Asgardians and Godpack swear to not attempt a rescue. Fortunately, the newly arrived Hulk has made no such promise. Hulk agreed to enter Hel and return with Thor. On earth, Riger realizes that Jane is really Malekith, and he fills in the rest of his escape story, then fled. He thought he’s eluded them, but he can never escape Kurse. Kurse beat on him mercilessly, until he is stopped by Sif, who begs him to return Malekith to Hel in exchange for Thor's freedom. In Hel, Hulk and Thor continue their battle, destroying much of Hela’s kingdom, until Kurse arrived with Malekith. Kurse was being taken by the Asgardian Heimdall to the latter's great hall. Return of the Casket of Ancient Winters When Malekith regained the Cask of Ancient Winters and used it on Asgard, he enthralled Kurse to his cause once more, and forced him to attack Thor. Thor managed to free himself from Kurse's hold while Sif engaged Malekith himself. Thor went to find the Gem of Infinite Suns, which had the power to counter the Casket's powers, and had Sif lead Malekith away. In Odin's bedchamber, Thor opened Odin's treasures and retrieved the gem. Using its power, Thor freed Asgard from its icy tomb. Thor then slammed the gem into the face of Kurse, freeing him from Malekith's spell, and used its power to close the Cask of Ancient Winters. Surtur and Ragnarök When Earth was invaded by Surtur's forces, Odin sent Kurse, Beta Ray Bill and Hercules to the side of the Asgardian forces to provide assistance. While he was uninterested in protecting the Earth, Kurse stood by his allies until Surtur's defeat, which came at the apparent cost of Odin's life. Kurse later attended Odin's funeral. Having become fiercely loyal to Asgard, Kurse seemingly perished during the Ragnarök. Resurrection Similarly to the other victims of Ragnarök, Algrim was brought back to life. He was tracked down by Malekith and captured, being deemed a traitor to his people. He was taken to the Nastrond Prison in Niffleheim, where he took the place of Lady Waziria, another Dark Elf who was in turn acting as a proxy for Malekith, and had been serving his sentence. | Powers = Dark Elf Physiology: Algrim possesses various superhuman attributes, some of which are common to his race; * Superhuman Strength: As Algrim, Kurse was superhumanly strong. However, his strength was below that of Thor. After being transformed into his present form, Kurse was said to have double the strength of Thor. After Thor donned his enchanted Belt of Strength to make his strength on par with Kurse's once more, The Beyonder further augmented Kurse's strength even higher, allowing Kurse to exceed even Thor's enhanced strength. * Superhuman Speed: Kurse was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than those of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Kurse's body produced almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. * Superhuman Durability: Kurse's body was incredibly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He was capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, extreme temperatures and pressures, and powerful blows from Thor's hammer without sustaining injury. Kurse was even capable of surviving for days at a time without the need to breathe. * Living Armor: Once again, due to the Beyonder's augmentation, Kurse's armor was a living part of him, growing organically, and helped contribute to his already staggering durability. * Psionic Tracking: Kurse possessed an unusual ability that enabled him to mentally sense and track an individual, even if that individual was thousands of miles away. The full limits of this ability have not been revealed -- Kurse may have been limited to only detecting the presence of his enemies, or it may merely have been his own mania that limited his use of this power. | Abilities = Algrim was a formidable hand to hand combatant, relying primarily on brawling techniques that allowed him to make full use of his vast strength. His warrior's acumen failed him when he became the obsessive Kurse, however, reducing his fighting style to simple punching. | Strength = Class 100+ (all forms). | Weaknesses = Like all Dark Elves, Kurse is vulnerable to iron. A blow from iron can harm him whereas an equally strong blow from a different substance would not harm him at all. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Name legally changed Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Iron Weakness Category:Clairvoyance Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Armor Users Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties